Sinful
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Yugi Motuo volenteers at the Domino church 'Hope Chapel', for the will of God. Atem is a satanist who works in a church for the Devil. When these two cross paths it is sure to be of pure, and sinful intentions...
1. The Churches of Domino

**Me: Hi! It seems as though I have another story to add to my collection! HA HA!**

Creature: You're piling to much work on yourself Ferocious.

Me: Am not! Anyway, I know I should be continueing with my other stories, but this has been bothering me for a while, and I just had to write it down! Is that so bad? T_T

Creature: No, I'm sorry, no need to cry. Sheesh...

Annabi: This will most likely be a three-shot, or it _might_ be longer. Might. We do not own Yugioh, just the plot!

Intro: The Churches of Domino

In the city of Domino, there a was a fantastic little church called,'Hope Chapel'. It was a peculiar church, since it was multi-cultural, which meant you could practise any religion you wanted. Very peculiar.

It was also a learning center, where you could learn about the different cultures and religions of people around the world.

Many people loved the church for it's open mind. The church was funded by Industrial Illusions, and the man Pegasus was glad to do so.

Plays, singing, dancing, writing, games, you could do near anything inside that church. It was amazing. It had been around for about a year now.

A lot of folks volenteered at the church/center, most of them teenagers so they could get college credit while they're in highschool. But most were glad to help.

One of these teenagers who were glad to help, just for the fun of it was Yugi Motou; a young sixteen year old boy who had a heart of gold.

Yugi was peculiar himself, for he had tri-colored hair of magenta, ebony, and gold locks to frame his adorable round face. His eyes were a pretty amethyst color, shining with innocence. He was also a bit short for age, standing around 5'0, or 5'1.

Anyway, he just loved to help people, and he was real good with the younger kids. The little tots just adored Yugi. And Yugi adored them.

The boy's friends helped him out with the volenteering as well. His best friend, Joey Wheeler, just loved to hang out with Yugi.

Yugi's other friends loved to help out too. All was peaceful, and care free.

Well, this new church started to cause problems.

It was a Satanist church. Yes you read correctly, there was a Satanist church in Domino. It resided in downtown, around the more ghetto part of the city.

It was fairly new, owned by a man called Dartz. People thought that the church was evil, and should be immediatley destroyed. But Dartz had too much money, and he promised that the church would bring no harm to the city.

You were allowed to volenteer there too, however once you were in, there was no getting out. They even gave teenagers tattoos. Smoking and drinking was excepted, but the place wasn't a pigsty.

Teenagers basically ran the church, and other kids who had already given up hope went to the church, seeking something better. They say that they did, but people still had their doubts.

A young man named Atem Amun, around nineteen years of age, was apart of this group. He would be the one leading the churches activities. No one knew what they did, but they did not want to find out.

Atem was actually of egyptian descent, however he had given up his religion to follow the Satanits path. Why, was another mystery. Maybe he just gave up hope.

If you saw Atem, you would think that he looked just like that Yugi boy, only taller, tanner, and much crueler. His eyes were a menacing crimson, that peirced your soul whenever gazing into them.

His cousin Seto Kaiba was also a member of the church, and he usaully donated a lot of money to it. He owned a big compay called Kaiba Corp. People say not to buy anything from him, for he is a Satanist. Yet even those people buy from him anyway.

This boy Yugi, and this Satanist Atem were to cross paths one day. And when they do, it would be a clash of light and dark, good and evil, or perhaps i'm getting too ahead with myself.

When they finally meet, it will spin a tale that is both pure, and sinful...

END OF INTRO

**Me: And that is the intro to Sinful! Hope you guys liked it! I promise to udpate as soon as I can.**

Creature: Atem is a Satanist? Dang! He must be evil!

Me: I know huh? I'm gonna have to do a lot of research on this Satanist stuff. Oh well. Maybe I should do intros like this to all my stories. It's getting me hooked.

Creature: If you really want to Ferocious. It's your story. Make it long though, this seems good.

Annabi: Hope you liked the intro! We pronise to update soon! Review please! :)


	2. The Light and the Dark

**Me: Well people like this story already I see. Good. Time to Continue!**

Creature: We_ pray_ that you people enjoy this story.

Me: Are you trying to make holy puns or something? 'Cause that was bad.

Cretaure: Oh shut the _hell_ up!

Annabi: While they bicker i'll say this: We do not own Yugioh, just the plot! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: The Light and the Dark

It was a Saturday morning, and the sun was shining high in the sky. In the residence of a certain game shop, lived a young man named Yugi Motou.

Young Yugi was a bright kid with a pure soul, and as he got up the first thing he thought about was volenteering at the church center. He was always excited to work there. He thought it was heavenly.

Ha ha. Heavenly get it?... Forget it.

Anyways, Yugi got dressed for the day in light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers. The shirt said,'Hope Chapel: Everyone Is Welcome', on the back.

Yugi went to his 'special box', an old cardboard box filled with special things for Yugi. He pulled out a wooden cross on a cord. Then he slipped it over his neck.

Christianity was one of the religions taught at Hope Chapel, and one of Yugi's favorites. Another religion he liked to study was the egyptians.

Walking down the stairs, Yugi hummed to himself a hymm he had heard the other day. He smelled eggs and bacon being cooked.

His mouth watering, Yugi quickly sat down and chirped a good morning to his grandpa.

"Good morning grandpa! How are you?" Yugi asked with concern.

Solomon, Yugi's grandpa smiled and said,"Good morning Yugi. I'm fine. You going to that church center place again?"

Yugi nodded his head. "You bet. I love it there. My friends and I have lots of fun, and we learn new things..."

He started to ramble on. Solomon chuckled. He knew his grandson was a good kid, and at least he was using his time productivley. Instead of being in some gang or something.

After breakfast, Yugi bid his grandfather goodbye, and headed off to the church center. He walked, since he did't have his license yet.

Once he got there, Yugi drank in the sight of Hope Chapel. It sure was a big place, the best money can buy. It looked like an old fashioned school house, with a big bell in a little tower, ringing through out the day.

DING DONG! The bell rang. People were already filing inside. Folks of all ages, already crowding the place, rushing inside to get their church on.

When you go inside you see that the church was divided into sections. Each section held a different religion, where you can go to pray. There was also the learning center, where the kiddies go to learn of the many relgions shown at Hope Chapel.

Yugi walzted in, and breathed in the earthy smell of the Chapel. It truly did smell heavenly in there.

"Hey Yug!" someone shouted.

Yugi turned his head to see his best friend Joey Wheeler run up to him. Joey was a tall handsome fellow, with blond hair. He was the same age as Yugi.

"What's up Yugster? You're always here early man. But this time I came early too!" stated Joey proudly.

Giggling, Yugi said,"I noticed Joey. Usually you stay in bed till the afternoon! Glad you came early."

Smiling proudly, Joey bowed dramatically, making Yugi giggle more. Ruffling Yugi's hair he chortled,"Ya know Tristan's gonna take awhile getting here. But I'm sure Tea` will be here soon."

Before he could say anything, Yugi heard a "Hey guys!"

The boys whirled around to see their other friend Tea`. She is a pretty brunet, with sparkling blue eyes. She was of fair height, nearly a head taller than Yugi himself.

"Joey actually came early? That's a surprise!" Tea` exclamied. She gave Joey a friendly hug.

"You can't be that surprised! Sheesh!" Joey cried indignantly.

Yugi giggled again, then turned his attention to Tea`. "So Tea`, you ready to teach that new dance class here? Your partner is Johnny right?"

Tea` nodded. "Yup. You know he likes to call himself 'Johnny Steps'. What a card. But he is a pretty good dancer."

The three of them had walked over the concert hall, where the music and shows happen. The place was packed already, people sitting down.

Yugi and his friends took their seats, waiting for the ceremony to start. They would always have a praying session before the church got going.

As Yugi sat down he spotted his other friends Ryou and Malik on stage, waiting fo the place to quiet down.

The lights went up, and as it got quiet Ryou spoke into the microphone."Hello everyone! Hope you all are ready for a smashing summer break!"

Many people, mostly teenagers, clapped and wooted. Malik shared the mic with Ryou and shouted into it,"GOD BLESS SUMMER BREAK!"

Now that got the teenagers wiled up. They all jumped off their seats and nearly screamed. Joey even got on his knees, raised his hands into the air, threw his head back and yelled,"GOD BLESS SUMEEEEEEEEEER!"

As you can guess, it was summer break. And everybody was happy about that. Yugi and Tea` laughed out loud at Joey's ridiculous chant.

"Alright now children, settle down!" said a voice.

Everybody turned their heads to see the owner of Hope Chapel himself, waltzing down the aisle with his hands raised.

Malik smiled proudly and exclaimed,"Everybody give it up for Mr. Maximillion Pegasus! Duke the lights!'

'Duke' was the guy who ran the technaical stuff inside the church. He was only a teenager, but he was amazing with computers. He was in the tech room, pressing a few buttons so that the lights followed Pegasus when he walked.

As Pegasus reached the podium, Ryou handed him the mic. He and Malik got off the stage, giving their boss and mentor the limelight.

"Greetings my fellow citizens! We shall begin the day with some righteous praying in peaceful silence. Eerybody bow your heads please."

All heads in the room lowered, people closing their eyes, and clasping their hands.

Pegasus whispered,"Let us pray."

Yugi, Joey, and Tea` had bowed their heads along with everyone else. They were lost intheir own prayers. In this church, you were allowed to ray to any God about anything.

What Yugi was praying for was his grandpa's health, for the safety and well being of his friends, and he even prayed for the sinners. That they and he may find salvation some day. Yugi believed that he, himself was a sinner. And he wanted nothing more than to be cleansed. He didn't believe he was innocent.

He also prayed that he could help someone someday. A person who really needed help, a actual sinner who didn't want to be saved. That would be a challenge/

Let's just hope Yugi doesn't regret his prayers.

-Meanwhile in Downtown-

"ATEM! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE DOG!" screamed an angry youth.

Another boy around the the same age screamed,"I'M COMIN'! WAIT A PIG FUCKING SEC!"

The area was a bad part of town, and there was an abandoned apartment complex currently occupied by a trio of rowdy teenage boys. It was too dark to see anything.

Another boy with wild platinum blond hair yelled,"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING!"

The boy with the long scruffy gray tinted hair screamed,"ATEM NEEDS TO HURRY UP!"

The other boy cried,"WHAT?"

"I SAID ATEM NEEDS TO-" "SHUT UP!"

Both boys looked to see a tri-colored teen their age stumble down the stairs carrying a bulky looking trash bag over his shoulders.

"Will you guys stop yelling? You want the cops to be on our asses again! We barely got away with it last time!" said the boy named Atem.

The white haired guy whispered harshly,"Well _excuse_ me! You sure were taking your sweet ass time!"

Atem shook his head then smiled. "You are way to impatient Bakura."

Bakura flipped his hair back and snorted. He had an egyptian tan just like Atem, plus he had a jagged scar under his right eye. It made him look dangerous.

"I just think you should hurry up is all." Bakura walked towards the other boy with the platinum hair.

"Marik? Are you hung over again?" Bakura smacked the boy Marik on the head.

"Ow! Don't do that! My head really hurts!" Marik whined.

Atem chuckled. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here already. We better get rid of the evidence and fast."

Atem's partners nodded their heads in agreement. The trio ran outside of the old weathered building.

They ran into an empty alley, and surrounded the trash bag.

"Ugh, man this shit really stinks!" exclaimed Marik, who held his nose.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Well of course it stinks! It's dead! Dumbass!"

Getting impatient again Bakura growled,"Let's just get rid of it already!"

Rolling his eyes again, Atem began to chant a spell. He chanted the spell into his egyptian tongue, melodically moving his hands over the trash bag.

Marik and Bakura chanted along with Atem as well, summoning the power of darkness to them.

The shadows around the alley way came alive, then with groans of malice and greed, the shadows ripped into the bag, revealing its contents.

Mangled body parts of a deceased dog flew out of the bag, being cought, and consumed by the demonic shadow creatures. The boys watched the dead dog being devoured with expressionless faces. Staying clear out of the shadows way.

When the body parts were gone, the shadows disappeared with one final scream. Then they vanished.

The three young men let out deep breaths they were holding in, then grinned at each other.

Atem clasped his hands together and chortled,"Alright! Let's go get lunch!"

Strutting out of the alley, the trio chuckled all the way to their 'church'. The Church of Satan.

The church was a big dark buliding. It had a menacing look to it, almost looking like a huanted house. It had a tower that held a large bell, and right up there a dark figure was smashing the bell with a large hammer.

BONG! BONG! The bell sounded. The trio of teens made their way inside the church,being greeted by-

GLOMP! Atem fell over after being smushed by some girl.

"Mana! For Devil's sake get offa me!" cried Atem. He struggled to get out of the girls surprisingly strong grip.

The girl named Mana gave Atem a little kiss on the mouth, then pulled him up to his feet. "Sorry Ouji! I just missed you is all! You were gone for a whole month!"

Atem brushed himself off. "It's been a week Mana."

Mana pouted. "Well it _feels_ like a month to me!"

These two were good friends. Atem had known Mana since she was a baby. She was a cute girl, with a shapely figure, sixteen years of age, and she was egyptian, just like Atem. She really like him; to bad he was gay.

"So anyways Mana, where's Mahaad?" Atem asked. Mahaad was Mana's older brother.

Mana tilted her head in thought. "He's... Over in the West Wing I think. Say's he's got another assignment for you guys."

Atem grinned in excitement. "Alright! Bakura! Marik!"

Said boys were busy rough housing, as Mana and Atem talked. They stopped goofing off, and ran up to follow Atem to the West Wing.

Mana called out,"Have fun boys!"

They waved back at her, the carried on. As they entered the West Wing, they saw three other men there, egyptian just like themselves.

Atem called out,"Mahaad! What's the new assignment?"

Mahaad stood up to his full height, flicking his long hair back as he did so. He was a handsome fellow, and also a satanist.

"Hello Atem. Our next assignment is to get the new sacrificial bull for the master. The bull is in the upper part of Domino." Mahaad explained.

Karim, a very big man rumbled,"I heard they are keeping the bull close to that church center,'Hope Chapel'. Maybe we should check it out."

The other man Shada nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it might be fun."

Marik cried,"Yeah! Let's pay a visit while we're there! Show those goodie goodie's how to party!"

Bakura cakled,"Yes! I bet we could scare the holiness out of their systems! Come one Atem!"

Atem agreed too. So they would all be pay Hope Chapel a little surprise visit...

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: Oh boy, it looks like the satanists are going to visti Yugi and his friends! What could happen?**

Creature: I now what happens-

Me: NO SPOILIES! Next time: The boys meet under shocking circumstances...

Annabi: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review on the way out! :)


	3. The Boys Meet, Part 1

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me smile. :)**

Creature: Sure do. This chapter will have the two boys finally meet each other.

**Me: I know! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this part! Annabi, disclaim!**

Annabi: Yugioh is not ours, so no sueing! Now please read!

Chapter 2: The Boys Meet, Part 1

Serenity Wheeler was just getting up, stretching her arms and legs. She then went on with her morning ritual, cleaning herself, making breakfast and the like.

Her mother came in soon after, yawning and saying,"Good morning sweetheart, How are you feeling?"

Looking up from her plate, Serenity whispered,"Just fine mom."

The reason why her mother asked, is because Serenity used to be very ill. She ws just physically week, and now that she is all better, her mother still worries about her.

"Just making sure." Miss Wheeler walked to get herself a cup of coffee.

Serenity sighed. She hated it that her mother treat her as if she were just some fragile little treasure, that must be kept safe. She was much stronger now, and she would do anything in her power to prove her mother wrong.

Picking up her plate, Serenity walked over to the dish washer, and placed the filthy dish in. She then turned to her mother and said,"Mother, it's Saturday, may I please go to the church?"

Miss Wheeler looked up. "You mean the church center?," Serenity nodded. "Well... It's Saturday Serenity, not Sunday, you sure you want to go?"

Serenity surpressed a sigh. "Yes mom. Please?"

Before Miss Wheeler could open her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK! Serentiy went to go open the door, and stopped when she heard someone say,"I've got cookies!"

Feeling confused, Serenity put the chain on the door first, and then opened it. She saw a tall young man, with brown hair pointed in a tip, and a warm smile.

"Tristan! Hang on a sec!," Serenity unhitched the chain, then swung the door wide open. "Please come in!"

The young man Tristan happily walked inside and gave Serenity a friendly hug. Remembering his manners he warmly greeted Miss Wheeler.

"Good morning Miss Wheeler! Bet you weren't expecting me!" Tristan exclaimed.

Wearily Miss Wheeler grunted,"Good morning Tristan." Miss Wheeler knew that Tristan had a crush on her daughter. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it. She figured Serenity was far too young to have a boyfriend. Tristan was nice, but she was still on her guard.

"So Tristan, I was just going to walk over to Hope Chapel to go see Joey. Can you please take me there? Please!" Serenity begged.

Tristan grinned. He had just come from the bus all the way from where he live to go see Serenity. The girl wasn't allowed to ride the bus alone, but with a partner was perfeclty agreeable.

"Of course i'll take ya Serenity! Let's go!" Tristan said excitedly.

After saying goobye to her mother, and grabbing her cellphone and keys, Serenity and Tristan were on their way.

As they walked and talked, they saw a neighborhood boy named Thomas who spotted them in return. Thomas is a nice boy, and Serenity babysits him occasionally. He ran up to them.

"Hey Sereinty! It's nice to see you. Where you going?" asked Thomas curiously.

Serenity smiled and replied,"To the church center in the upper part of Domino. Want to come?"

Tristan, wanting to be alone with Serenity was about to protest, when Thomas cried,"Sure! My mom wants me to check it out anyway! Let me go tell her!"

Thomas ran inside his house to ask permission form his mother. Tristan surpressed himself form rolling his eyes and smiled cheerfully for Serenity's sake.

-At Kaiba Corp-

"He had better answer the phone." growled an angry CEO. The setting was a dark office, and the one and only Seto Kaiba was sitting in his leather chair, holding the phone to his ear.

It kept ringing. "Pick up. Pick up." Kaiba snarled. Finally the call was answered.

"Hello?" "Finally! You answer! Listen to me Atem, we have to talk. I have a big meeting coming up and-" "Yeah yeah, listen I'm kinda busy right now man."

Kaiba sat up straighter in his chair, his cobalt eys blazing like icy fire. "Excuse me?"

Atem was busy driving while Kaiba talked. He interuppted, saying,"Me and the boys are gonna go have some fun."

Snorting, Kaiba asked,"What kind of fun?"

"We are paying a visit to Hope Chapel." Atem kept his eys on the road, while Marik and Bakura goofed off in the back seat.

Kaiba froze. Why were they visiting Hope Chapel? That church center right?

"That church center right?" Kaiba asked.

Atem had put his bluetooth on and muttered,"Yeah that place. Why?"

Thinking about it, Kaiba said,"I'll meet you over there."

"What?" CLICK. The call ended.

Kaiba swiflty got up from his chair, put on his coat, and proceeded to exiting his office. As he opned the door, he was greeted by his younger brother.

"Hey bro! What ya doin'?" cried Mokuba, all cheery.

Kaiba stopped himself from running into his younger sibling, and sighed. "Mokuba, not now. I'm going to Hope Chapel to meet cousin Atem."

Mokuba frowned. "Hope Chapel? You mean that chruch center place?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, that place. If you want to come-" "YEAH! I wanna come! Please!"

Jumping up an down excitedly, Mokuba ran off saying,"Race ya to the limo!"

Sighing again, Kaiba jogged down the large office building after his little brother. Since Kabia was a Satanist, so was Mokuba.

Now, ever since Mokuaba was little, he had been taught to view Satan as his God. Their father, Gozoburo Kaiba, was a Satanist in his time, and when he adopted the boys, they were to become Satanists.

What a charming way to show your kids love.

Everyone is entitle to believe in something of course. Kaiba didn't really believe in God, in the sense he thought that God was a cruel entity who only ignored you when you ask for help.

Once they arrived at the limo, Mokuba cried out,"HA! Beat you again Seto!"

Seto just huffed. He wasn't used to all the exercise, sice he usaully sat in an office chair, typing away. He is pretty fit though.

"Alright Mokuba, let's get in the car." Seto waited for the driver Roland to open the door for him, then got in with Mokuba close behind.

"So bro, what you gonna get me for my birthday?" asked Mokuba.

Seto said,"It's a surprise Mokuba. No spoiling." And with that, they drove off to Hope Chapel.

-With Atem-

"WOO HOO! I'M BEATING YOU MAHAAD!" screamed Atem. He had just gotten off the phone with his cousin, and was racing Mahaad with his car.

"I DON'T THINK SO OUJI!" cried Mahaad. He was driving the car with Karim and Shada shouting too.

Both cars were having a race, playing loud rock and roll music, and shouting at the top of their lungs all the way to Hope Chapel. They were getting closer...

Marik shouted,"HEY! I SEE IT! RIGHT THERE!"

Atem looked to where Marik pointed, and screamed,"ALRIGHT! WOO HOO!"

The wild teens drove like maniacs all the way there.

-Meanwhile at Hope Chapel-

Yugi was hanging out with the younger children in the learning center. He loved little kids.

He was reading the kids a story, about Moses parting the red sea, when a young girl with blond hair and pigtails said,"Yugi! Joey's calling you!"

Looking up from the book Yugi whispered,"Rebecca, I am in the middl of reading a story to the kids. Can't it wait?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca Hawkins said cheerfully,"Nope! Now come on!"

Pulling Yugi out of the chair, she told the kids that story time was over, and to go eat some cookies by the snack table. The little ones happily complied.

For a twelve year old, Rebecca sure was strong. She pulled Yugi all the way outside to where Joey was. Joey and Tea` were currently talking to a man with a clipboard in his hand.

"For the last time pal, we did not order a mexican bull!" "And I'm telling you that my boss said to take the bull to this church!" Joey was busy arguing with the man.

Yugi was confused and asked,"What's going on guys?"

Tea` was standing next to Joey, and when spotting Yugi she walked up to him and explained the situation. "Yugi, this guy says that we ordered a bull, and we don't know if this is some sort of prank or not!"

Frowning, Yugi suggested calling up Mr. Pegasus, with Tea` replying that they already tried that. Mr. Pegasus was currently busy, and said he would be out soon to straighten the matter.

Suddenly, they all haerd very loud music. Sounded like heavy metal. And shouting. Lots of shouting.

The confused teens looked across the street and saw two cars, a black audi r8 with red sideblades, and the other car was black honda accord. And, the two fabulous cars were headed straight for them!

Tea` screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Within The Cars-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atem screamed. He was going to run over those people if he didn't hit the brakes!

Mahaad already stopped his car, at about five feet away from the frightened teens on the sidewalk. Atem however, won the race by stopping about three feet away.

The music was turned off, and all was silent.

Then, BAM! The doors of both cars were slammed open, and six men bounced out running all over the place like maniacs on crack. They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WOO HOO! I WIN AGAIN SUCKA!" the tri colored hair guy screamed. Him and his friends, all jumped up and down, and high-fived each other.

Yugi and his friends all watched horrified by the guys who almost ran them over. Of course, Joey immediately got over his fear, and got angry instead.

"Hey! Are you guys crazy? You could have killed us!" Joey screeched.

The boys stopped their ranting, and turned to glare at Joey. Joey stopped shouting when he noticed that all the men were glaring at him.

The one with the spiky tri-colored hair shouted vehemntly,"What did you say dog? You calling us crazy? Well fuck you! We'll fuck you up! Let's jump his ass!"

All at once, with the tri-colored guy in the lead, the boys ran staright at Yugi and his friends.

Joey, losing his nerve, ran behind Yugi. Tea`, Rebbeca, even the delivery guy, all went behind the young teen's back for some protection.

Unsure of what to do, Yugi looked on, terrified that those loonatics were charging them like raging bulls. As they got closer, Yugi did the only thing he could do.

He stood his ground, raised his hand like a police officer trying to stop incoming traffic, closed his eyes tightly, and shouted,"STOP!"

All of a sudden, there was no sound. The trampling of feet had stopped, and all was silent.

Yugi felt something hard and smooth underneath his hands. He carefully opened one eye, to be looking at his hands clutching a young mans chest.

Yugi opened both eyes, and stared at his hands for a few seconds. Then he looked up to stare into bloody crimson eyes, seething with anger and malice.

Blushing immensly, Yugi was about to remove his hands, when the man grabbed both his wrists. The man was crouched over Yugi in a threatining position, holding the boy's hands to his chest.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" The man whipsered angrily. He slowly backed Yugi up, against the wall of the church center, and snapped the boys hands on either side of him against the wall so he was held there.

Gasping, Yugi didn't say a word, he just kept his eyes lowered.

"Who do you think you are boy? Were you feeling me up just now? Huh! Speak!" yelled the angry youth.

Yugi, afriad, kept his eyes diverted. He had never been in this position before, and he was certain that the young man would not listen to him anyway.

Joey was being held in a fulnelson in the grasp of Karim. Shada cornered Tea` who hid Rebecca bravely behind her back. The delivery man hid behind her too.

"Leave us alone you maniacs!" Tea` screamed. She grabbed Rebecca to make a run for it, but then Marik and Bakura ran to the other side of them.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" Marik sneered. He stomped his foot to force Tea` backwards.

Bakura cackled. "What's the matter little girl? Scared of Uncle Bakura? BOO!"

Rebecca screamed a girlish scream. Yugi had had enough.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Yugi. He struggled under the man's grip, but he would not budge.

"Hey! Quit squirming kid. You still haven't answered my question." The man pinned yugi's wrists tighter to the wall, making the younger boy hiss.

Mahaad just stood there with his arms crossed, shaking his head. "Atem, we came here to visit, not to cause trouble. Just get it over with already."

Yugi finally looked up, thinking the man holding him down was the alleged 'Atem'. "Excuse me, sir, but could you please let me go now?"

Atem looked down at Yugi, and gazed into his amethyst eyes. Those eyes seem to radiate innocence, and for a moment Atem was speechless.

Blushing, Yugi said bashfully,"I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. Please let me go, and I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Suddenly Atem smirked. This kid was actually kinda cute. No, scatch that, he was _very _cute. Beautiful even.

When the older male didn't say anything, Yugi said,"So, your name's Atem? That's a nice name."

The others watched this little confrontation between the two boys with mild curiosity. They were wondering where exactly this was going.

Atem finally spoke, bringing his face close to Yugi's as he did so. "Hi. What's your name?"

Panting a little bit, Yugi whispered,"My name is Yugi Motou." He was getting nervous from the sudden closeness of the elder boy.

Grinning, Atem said,"That means 'game' doesn't it? I like games."

Mahaad rolled his eyes at his friends flirting. They were going to get in trouble if they didn't apologize soon.

Joey was struggling in Karim's grip. He hated it that some loonatic was messing with his pal. He couldn't tak it anymore so he yelled,"Kick him in the nuts Yug!"

Yugi looked under Atems's arms to stare at Joey. "What? Joey! That's mean!"

Staring at Yugi in disbelief, Joey said,"That's it." WHAM! Joey slammed his fist into Karim's groin, making the big man groan in pain.

Once Joey slipped out of his grip, He lunged at Atem, only to be caught by Marik and Bakura.

"LEGGO!," Joey screamed. "Just who the hell are you freaks anyway!"

Bakura whispered in Joey's ear,"We're from the Church of Satan. Pleased to meet your aqauntance."

Joey stopped struggling and glanced at him in horror. "Excuse me?"

Marik laughed. "You heard him mutt! We are Satanists! So excuse for being rowdy!"

Tea` had tears in her eyes, holding Rebecca who was also scared. "Please don't hurt us. What have we ever done to you?"

Atem chuckled, as did the others. They seemed to be getting pretty scared weren't they?

Mahaad, thinking he had better step insaid wearliy,"We will not harm you people, we promise. This is just our way of welcoming you. That's all."

Shada nodded his head. "Yes, we will not harm you." He stretched his hand out to Tea`, who took it hesitatingly. He pulled her to her feet.

Marik and Bakura let go of Joey. "Happy now?"

Karim rubbed himself, but mumbled an apology to Joey.

Atem was ignoring the whole thing, still keeping Yugi pinned to the wall. He shifted his head to Yugi's ear and whispered,"So little man, where should we do this?"

Not understanding his meaning, Yugi whisperd back,"Do what where?"

Chuckling, Atem whsipered,"You don't know?"

Yugi shook his head. Suddenly Atem let go of Yugi, and started laughing his head off. Everyone stared at him as if he lost his mind.

After his laughing fit was done, Atem chortled,"Nevermind kid. You're probably too young for me anyway!"

Yugi, rubbed his wrists, still not getting it. "I'm sixteen years old."

Atem abruptly stopped laughing. "You're _sixteen_? No way! She looks older than you!" He pointed at Rebecca.

Feeling hurt Yugi cried,"Hey! Don't be mean!"

Atem walked back to Yugi, getting in his space. "What you gonna do about it? Little man."

Looking up at Atem, Yugi gulped. They just stared at each other. Suddenly though, the moment ended when a long shiny black limosine drove up next to the audi.

Out of the limo, jumped an excited twelve year old boy with sparking blue eyes, and wild frizzy hair. "Hey everybody! Welcome the Kaiba bros!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Me: And so they meet at last! The clash of good and evil has begun! And the meeting is not yet done! More is still to come!**

Creature: You trying to get the readers wiled up? Sheesh. Next time is part 2 of the meeting. It's so extreme, there's a part 2. Yeah.

Me: That is correct! What could happen in part two I wonder? Don't worry, I've got something good in mind!

Annabi: Please review! Ferocious worked very hard on this chapter! Plus, she is happy to say that this story will be a multi chapter! See ya! :) 


End file.
